His Eyes
by KatRoyal
Summary: My very first attempt at fanfic. Some Zammie. Its set towards the end of OGSY.
1. His Eyes

This is my first ever fanfic. A oneshot unless y'all think its really good and want more. BTW its just kind of a retake of OGSY when Zach and Cammie are in the caverns in/under Blackthorne. Its been awhile since I've read the book so its probably not all correct. Just sayin'...

That moment his eyes met mine in those dark tunnels beneath Blackthorne. They had found us. He saw his chance and he took it.

I could hear his breath coming slightly faster than usual, betraying his normally perfect if somewhat arrogant calm. And the next words out of his mouth went against everything I'd been taught at Gallagher.

" Run, Gallagher Girl." Zach said.

"But-" I started and he interrupted me.

"Cam-" he started then stopped and started another sentence. He shoved the book at me. "Just go. Now."

Here he glanced back down at them from our hidden view and froze. Well we both froze.

As one pair of eyes was looking up at us, a pair of eyes that, looking back looked vaguely familiar. But the woman must not have saw us because her gaze just slipped over us and our scarce cover.

"Wha-" I whispered and this time was interrupted by a a large banging from below.

I saw the figure. Recognized him.

And still it didn"t register until almost a minute later who he was.

"Joe Solomon." The words came off my lips almost before my brain registed that it was, in fact, my teacher. "Zach, what...?"

He didn't look at me just said. "Cammie," (not Gallagher Girl) "Do you trust me?" a seconds pause and I studied his expression. Guarded. And a look of defeat but also something else. I breathed out a slightly uncertain.

"Yes."

He just stared as if he couldn't believe my answer, like he was trying to figure out if I was lying. (hey, we have full classes dedicated to lying!) He looked down at the group of terrorists below us before saying.

"Maybe you shouldn't have." And he started to stand.

"Zach!" This came out louder than intended but went unnoticed by the group below. But it was to late, he stood and started down the steps. Keeping low til he got to the end of the metal stairs. His last words reached me a little to late as I was following him.

"Gallagher Girl, take it and run."

From there it was a blur. When questioned I could swear I remember every single detail about those horrid tunnels.

Mr Solomons bloody and bruised body falling to the ground. Zach, screaming at me to run.

Zach's mother.

I think I remember her most clearly of all. Zach has her eyes. But unlike the cold steel in hers his are just...well beautiful.

But there is another part I do remember just as clearly. I remember feeling betrayed when I realised just who we were dealing with. The woman who most likely killed my father or if not her then someone connected with her.

And even if it seems immature, maybe totally a girl thing but the thought of Zach having kissed me and finding out who he really was made me mad, insulted. Betrayed.

What I really remember was over all of the chaos of that group of terrorists tryng to get me was Zach. He had a chance and he took it. He would die almost certainly, but he didn't care anymore because he'd finally found someone who was worth it.

Our eyes met briefly before I had started running and the exlosion rattled the caves. And running all the way out of that haunted place all I could see were his eyes.

For that brief moment I swear I actually saw the real Zachary Goode. And maybe I had.


	2. Just a Moment

He was alive.

Thats the first thought that ran through my mind when my Mom called me to her office.

When I saw him standing there, a dark bruise just visible at his hairline, a scratch across his cheekbone and various other milder abrasions.

And what did I feel you may wonder?

Relief. I have never been so relieved as I was then, except when Mom finally returned after being detained for questioning about Mr. Solomon. I hadn't even realized how scared I'd been until I saw him standing there without his usual cocky expression I knew he'd have back on his face before the day was out.

I also hadn't realized we'd just been standing, staring at each other saying nothing until Mom gave me a little push towards him.

"I'll just leave you two and let you catch up a bit, kiddo." Mom said this and with a warning look at Zach, stepped out of her offfice.

I glanced at her retreating back and after a moment turned reluctantly back around to look at Zach.

Words like awkward and embarrassing crossed my mind about this situation.

How may I ask you, do you bring up the subject of his Mom being with the terrorist group who'd been trying to kill me for the last year and a half?

I mean its like 'Hey, btw why didn't you tell me you're the son of the woman who's been after me for, like, forever who probably killed my dad.'

I shouldn't have worried. He spoke first.

"Cam." I tensed. Then forced myself to relax. _This is Zach. He risked his life for you and Mr Sol-_

That thought came to an abrupt stop. _Solomon, what happened to Solomon?_

I couldn't believe it'd taken me this long to think that.

As if he could read my thoughts, (and heck he probably could get the general gist of 'em) Zach spoke again.

"Gallagher Girl, he's-"

"Fine?" It shot out of my mouth without waiting to hear his words. And looking at his face I could guess that maybe that had been the wrong word to use.

The look on his face scared me, though I'd never admit it.

We're Gallagher Girls, this is our life. We should be ready for these things but thats the problem I guess, nobody is ever actually prepared for life.

Mr Solomon had spent the last 2 years trying to teach us that. To teach _me _that. Because he knew who they were and he knew what Zach was or rather he knew what Zach was the product of. At that moment it seemed Mr Solomon knew just about everything.

Zach reached out as if to touch my arm and thinking better of it dropped his hand at the last second. I felt a little sad that he hadn't regardless of everything else.

"Mr Solomon is..." This time I let him finish. "Alive. He's alive."

I let out a breath of air. I'd been holding my breath.

"Where is he?" I asked afraid of the answer. But he was alive and that was a miracle and we both knew it.

"Cam, he's not..." Zach started another sentence.

"He's not what?" I said aloud and screamed in my mind. And added impatiently. "Zach, where? Where?" I stood.

"Their keeping him in the P&E barn." He muttered. "Cam, he's not concious." He stood and stepped to my side. Almost touching me but not quite. "They unburied him Cam, he's-" He shook his head. He looked at me waiting for me to say something.

I gave him a half-smile. Which probably looked more like a grimace.

"I know, Zach. I'm not a little girl. I can handle it." Ok maybe that last one was an untrue statement but I _had _to see him and Zach at least knew that.

He nodded and didn't try to stop me from running out my mothers office door.

I didn't look back but I felt his gaze follow me until I reached the corner that led to the door that would in a matter of minutes take me to the first floor of our school.

_Later. _I silently promised both of us.

(Later on, Cam has seen Mr Solomon with her mother and is making her way to the _pigeons _after running away from Zach in the hallway...)

I ran away from him. I actually turned tail and ran, its not like I was scared of him because I really wasn't. _You're just tired. I told myself._

But I ran. I wonder what he thought, and after saying earlier. '_I could handle it.' _

_Yeah, I handled it really well. _I said mockingly to myself.

Maybe I didn't want to know what he thought after all.

I was in the middle of mentally berating myself when a voice startled me from behind.

"Hey," _Zach. I should have heard him coming. _I pushed that aside and forced myself to meet his gaze. But this time he was the one not meeting my eyes.

I sighed. "Zach, its not-"

"Cam, I'm-" We started at the same time.

He visibly relaxed. I almost saw a smile grace his handsome features. Then that cocky grin curved his lips slightly. My eyes slid a little slowly back to his face. Raising his eyebrows he said.

"What is it, Gallagher Girl? Do I have something on my face? Besides this." He ran I finger down the now purple bruise.

My face reddened and I turned to look out the only window in this tiny room. Hoping he really hadn't noticed me studying him.

I ignored his teasing and asked. "Zach, why are we here?" It was a strange question, I guess. I mean its not like he knew what would happen in that cavern. If he had I suspect he'd never have let me enter in the first place. " You shouldn't be alive. _We_ shouldn't be alive, Zach. Mr Solomon is-" I broke that sentence off not sure how I would have ended it anyway.

He finally met my eyes. I think we both wanted to say a lot of things, but at the moment just like that single second down in those caves, we understood each other.

If for just a moment, we said everything that needed to be said with that look.

He stepped forward and closed the little distance between us. He kissed me.

For just a few minutes with our lips touching everything was perfect. When he finally pulled away his hand reached out, his fingers traced the line of my jaw, brushed a strand of hair away from my cheek.

And he breathed out his answer to my earlier question.

"We are the only two people they will hestitate to kill."

It was true, I knew that now. I didn't respond. He just wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me gently to his chest.

For the moment we had each other and that was all that mattered. I relished these last few moments with him because even then my mind was already planning.

I would run once again.

Just one more time.

I'd find the answers my father had kept to himself for the sake of his wife and then, little girl.

I'd make it right.

_And nothing will stop me this time. _

I swear that. That when I come home to my sisters, my mother, Zach.

I will have answers. And the Cavan will be stopped.

One way or another.


End file.
